


A Simple Gesture of Love

by CelestialVoid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Books, Bookstore Owner Derek Hale, Bookstore Owner Stiles Stilinski, Bookstores, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 16:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19855567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: Stiles got Derek a present, Derek loves it more than words can explain.





	A Simple Gesture of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Простые знаки любви](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20482364) by [Koma_ami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koma_ami/pseuds/Koma_ami)



The bell above the door chimed as the man pushed it open with his shoulder, careful not to spill any of the coffee from the take away cups he balanced in one hand or drop the pastries he held in the other. He stepped into the store, breathing in the comforting, familiar smell of new books as he made his way past the displays.

Boyd was crouched in front of one of the nearby shelves, adjusting the display and restocking the books that lined the shelf.

Derek offered one of the cups of coffee to him.

Boyd thanked him quietly, taking a sip before setting it aside and continuing his work.

Derek made his way past the shelves and the displays and over to the counter. He leant over the register and pressed a tender kiss to Stiles’ cheek before setting the bag of pastries down in front of him and passing him one of the cups of coffee.

“You’re the best,” Stiles said softly, cupping the coffee in both hands and inhaling deeply. “You know that, right?”

“I do now,” Derek said with a soft smile. He nodded towards the bag of pastries on the counter. “I got your favourite.”

Stiles’ face lit up. He set his coffee down and opened the bag peering inside. He dug inside and pulled out a cinnamon roll, stuffing it in his mouth without a second thought.

Derek snorted as he fought to hold back his laughter. He shook his head as he turned to make his way into the back corner of the store.

“Wait, Der,” Stiles called after him, holding up his hand as he finished eating the cinnamon roll and wiped his hands on one of the napkins. He waved Derek back over to the counter.

Derek’s brow furrowed in confusion, but he walked back over to Stiles.

“I’ve got a present for you,” Stiles said, reaching under the counter. He lifted something up and set it down on the counter, a small present wrapped in brown paper and tied off with a length of rustic brown string.

“For me?” Derek set his coffee down and picked it up.

Stiles nodded.

“Why?” Derek asked.

“Because I wanted to get your something,” Stiles replied. “Open it.”

Derek untied the strung and unwrapped the paper, his heart skipping a beat as he looked down at the book in his hand.

It was a hardcover edition with olive-green canvas stretched over the cover, the fabric surprisingly soft to the touch. A length of swirling branches and leaves were painted across the cover, detailed with gold leaf and a dragonfly in the bottom corner.

He brushed his fingers over it, tenderly, reading the title of the book.

 _The Wind in the Willows_.

The book Laura used to read to him every night when he was a kid. 

He felt tears well in his eyes, his heart swelling as he looked from the book to Stiles.

“Thank you. I love it,” Derek said, his voice strangled as he fought back his tears. “I love you.”

Stiles leant over the counter, bringing his lips to Derek’s in a tender, loving kiss. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
